


Three-Sentence Challenges, Part 1

by TheOtherSarahJane



Series: Three-Sentence Challenges [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherSarahJane/pseuds/TheOtherSarahJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of what I've written for the three-sentence fic meme (followers send in a pairing and AU, the reblogger writes a three-sentence fic based on it) that occasionally goes around on tumblr. Various pairings, but an overwhelming majority are M/M Germancest. (Some of them are longer than three sentences, because I got too into the prompts and went a little too far.)</p><p>These are all that I have up until now, but I am marking it as the beginning of a series because I expect to do this again in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Sentence Challenges, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Organized in chronological order. All usernames listed are referring to tumblr users (obviously).

December 30th, 2013  
Prompt: "Jean x Mikasa in a high school AU" - from aphsoup (now deactivated)

The moment the bell rang, Jean elbowed his way out of the back of the room where he sat, past everyone gathering their bags and standing up to go home, to the front of the class where she was heading to the door in that way she had about her: calm, collected and coolly beautiful.

"Mikasa!" He called out, praying his face wasn’t as red as it felt, and when she turned to look at him, their eyes locked and they both froze.

"Uh…I…do you wanna, maybe, see a movie or something?" He asked tentatively, and his heart was pounding wildly as she waited one, two three seconds…and then nodded her head yes.

(Not really a pairing I ship, so apologies if it's forced.)

...

December 30th, 2013  
Prompt: "RusAme in a... figure skater AU" - from Queenmelon

"How the hell can somebody that bulky possibly pull that jump off?" Alfred wailed, watching as his (absolutely NOT handsome) Russian rival, Ivan Braginski, landed gracefully back on the ice and spun to finish off a near-flawless routine. Ivan slid off the ice with that far-too-pleasant-to-be-comfortable grin of his and headed straight for Alfred, coming far too close as he entered the backstage area and looking down at the blonde man with a look in his eye that was almost predatory.

"Your move, Alfred," he whispered into Alfred’s ear, and Al tried desperately to ignore his heart racing and prepare for his routine.

(Again, not a pairing I ship--it's actually fairly close to NOTP status for me, so sorry if it doesn't exactly come off as genuine.)

...

March 27th, 2014  
Prompt: "Germancest, ballet." - from A-Humble-Hetalian

The spotlight onstage made his fair skin softly glow, and Ludwig was in awe at the sight of his powerful muscles moving so gracefully, the contours of his arms and legs and torso coming together to make art in motion. He tore his eyes away from the stage long enough to squint at his pamphlet and find the name of the dancer playing Siegfried (Gilbert, he read, letting it twist and leap in his mind, Gilbert Beilschmidt).

Maybe letting Roderich drag him to the ballet tonight hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

...

March 28th, 2014  
Prompt: Germancest, "something sci-fi in outer space" - from Prince-of-Elsinore

"My fellow citizens of mankind, our species has long been faced with the grim prospect of extinction."

The audience—most of the adult population of Lunar Base 9, which amounted to no more than a hundred or so—leaned forward in the darkened theater. Doctor Gilbert Beilschmidt’s supposedly revolutionary new advancement had sent tremors through the small, struggling community when its completion had first been whispered about. Doctor Beilschmidt was clearly aware of their anticipation, since he punctuated his speech with theatrical gestures.

"But scientists like myself have been hard at work, as you know, and I, along with my colleagues, Doctors Hedervary and Edelstein—" he gave a brief wave to the brunette woman and bespectacled man standing off to the side of the stage "—have perfected a technology that will allow humanity to regain its rightful place among the stars! I present to you…a living, breathing, artificially created human being!"

The lights switched on, and toward the back of the stage, the silhouette of a man strode forward and out of the dark, revealing blond hair, light skin and a solemn expression as the light hit him. The audience was abuzz with talking—some gleeful, some outraged, some unsure which they were. Doctor Beilschmidt silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Now, gentlefolk, I know what you’re thinking," Beilschmidt continued. "Artificial Intelligence has existed since the Terrestrian Era, as has the ability to reproduce human flesh. However, never before have scientists been able to successfully create an entire human being from scratch. The ability to grow and learn, to think independently, to feel, to interact, to reproduce—past models have consistently lacked one thing or another. Ludwig here—" he gestured to the blond man beside him "—has all of these capabilities and more. Introduce yourself, Ludwig."

Obediently, Ludwig stepped forward, and hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Good evening. My name is Ludwig," he said, in a clear, deep voice. "I have been alive now for forty-five days." He stopped, hoping that Doctor Beilschmidt wouldn’t make him say the last line, but the silence and Beilschmidt’s impishly expectant look told him he wouldn’t be so lucky. He cleared his throat. "And…er…Doctor Beilschmidt is an unparalleled genius in his field and his innovations shall be celebrated for generations to come."

Doctor Beilschmidt grinned smugly while Hedervary and Edelstein rolled their eyes at the other end of the stage.

"Aw, why thank you, Ludwig," he replied, and some in the audience tittered. But in a split second, Doctor Beilschmidt was back to business.

"As I have said already, Ludwig here is a perfect reproduction of an organically birthed male human, complete with unique genetics, fully functioning nervous and endocrine systems, and—most importantly—working sexual organs, complete with the ability to produce sperm."

"Wonder how they found that last part out," someone in the front row quipped a little too loudly, and Ludwig’s face turned red. Doctor Beilschmidt didn’t hear, though, and continued with his speech.

"This means, gentlefolk, that Ludwig here and future subjects like him will be able to reproduce with any fertile human. His genetic material is one-of-a-kind, and is engineered to have as few defects as possible, thanks to our pioneering technology that we will continue to use on all new creations, which will solve the problems of homogeneity and interbreeding that we have been forced to cope with as a side effect of drastically reduced population."

Doctor Beilschmidt’s voice was slowly beginning to rise with every word, and the audience’s fervor was gradually building with it. Half of them were hanging on to every word, nodding along and murmuring excitedly amongst themselves. It only fueled Doctor Beilschmidt’s enthusiasm.

"We are already in the process of building a female model, one that will surpass even Ludwig in intelligence and genetic perfection. Very soon we will be able to release creations such as Ludwig and our future female into the population at large, where they will be not only strong, healthy, dedicated workers, but the fathers and mothers of a new generation!"

Doctor Beilschmidt’s voice had risen nearly to shouting by now, and it was still growing louder as the majority of the audience drank up his words. Some began to stand up in their seats, and others exclaimed their encouragement.

"Fellow citizens of humanity, we are on the brink of a new age! Our children will never again suffer from the defects and illnesses brought on by generations of limited genetics! 

The next line of descendants will be healthier, stronger, more perfect than any before, and humanity will once again thrive! Fellow citizens of humanity—we hold the future in our hands!"

The crowd cheered, and Doctor Beilschmidt raised his arms, basking in the glory. Off to the side, Hedervary and Edelstein were bursting with pride, their chests forward and triumphant smiles on their faces.

And there, next to Doctor Beilschmidt, the center of this newfound fervor, was Ludwig. The sound was deafening to him, louder than anything he’d experienced in the lab facility, and everything felt so different from what he was accustomed to. The people were different too, he could tell just by looking at them.

Doctor Beilschmidt had said this was to be his life soon. He would live among these people, or maybe the people of another Base, if they needed new breeding stock more badly. 

He would be celebrated as the crowning scientific achievement of their era, and would provide an invaluable service to humanity. But somehow, all he wanted was to go back to the comfort of the lab facility, to go back to the quiet sterility he had always known and hide from this noise and shouting and all these strange faces.

But, he supposed, it was already far too late for that.

(One that definitely got away from me, as you can see. I do hope to do more with this in the future, under the name Base 9.)

...

July 13th, 2014  
Prompt: "germancest in a wingtalia AU" - from anon

"I think you’re ready, Ludwig," Gilbert gave his younger brother, whose anxious face was only just beginning to carry some traces of adulthood, a small nudge right below the base of his deep brown, feathered wings (so much like Gilbert’s own black ones).

"Don’t worry—I’ll be here with you," Gilbert instinctively responded before Ludwig could protest, lacing their fingers together and peering out to the rocks and trees so many, many feet below their foothold on the grey cliff.

Ludwig’s lips were tight, but with his brother by his side he squared his shoulders. They had trained for this for many, many months.

"Let’s go," Ludwig murmured, and they spread their wings and stepped off the edge, together.

(Quick headcanon: Ludwig and Gilbert's wings are those of a Golden Eagle, which is Germany's national animal according to Google.)

...

July 13th, 2014  
Prompt: "Germancest... Victorian (or in Germany Wilhelmine--same-ish period) era AU!" - from Prince-of-Elsinore

Monika had never considered her station to be a burden—she was a simple girl, austere in taste and manner, industrious in nature and, she felt, much better suited to the simplicity and day-to-day labors of a maid such as herself than to the social delicacies of the rich to whom she deferred. She wore her black and white with pride and worked as the others gossiped, and paid no mind to the intrigues within which the Beilschmidts, her employers, seemed to endlessly embroil themselves.

But there were moments, fleeting but potent, when the family would host a dance, and through the ladies in their layers upon layers of finery and jewels, silk, glittering chandeliers and soft perfumes, Monika would trace the agile step that could only belong to the silver-haired heir to the estate, and, for just a splitting second, wish that she had been born a lady, so that maybe, for one glorious song, those rust-colored eyes might be upon her.

(Inspired by Emma: A Victorian Romance by Kaoru Mori due to my utter lack of historical knowledge.)


End file.
